Não Há Nada Como Nosso Lar
by Pietra Coldani
Summary: Johnny aceita cuidar da fazenda de seu avô acreditando que a experiência fará dele uma nova pessoa. Talvez com alguns obstáculos, algumas dificuldades, mas também com muita alegria, a mudança realmente virá.
1. Chapter 1

**Não Há Nada Como Nosso Lar**

**Sinopse:**_ Johnny aceita cuidar da fazenda de seu avô acreditando que a experiência fará dele uma nova pessoa. Talvez com alguns obstáculos, algumas dificuldades, mas também com muita alegria, a mudança realmente virá._

**Nota: **_Harvest Moon pertence à Natsume e Marvelous Interactive Inc._

Ansioso, preocupado, nervoso, excitado, animado, triste, cansado. Mil palavras não descreveriam Johnny naquele momento. Ele estava indo embora, deixando para trás o único lugar que conhecia como lar. Ele sabia que tinha de fazê-lo, repetia isso para si mesmo a cada segundo. Ele estava crescido, mas perdido, então aceitou a proposta de seu pai e foi para o rancho de seu avô.

Paul, avô de Johnny, tinha falecido há poucos meses atrás e deixou uma fazenda para ele. Peter, seu pai, o aconselhou a cuidar da fazenda por um tempo, alguns meses e o que ele poderia fazer além de aceitar a proposta?!

Lá ele teria tempo para pensar, conheceria novas pessoas e voltaria completamente diferente, um novo homem, ou melhor, um homem.

- Acho que é isso. É aqui que eu começo o resto de minha vida. - Johnny estava ansioso, mas triste por deixar seus pais. - Darei meu melhor naquele rancho, pai. Mãe, prometo voltar assim que fizer o que tenho de fazer e encontrar alguém para cuidar da fazenda.

Johnny e seus pais não queriam chorar, mas quando ele entrou naquele ônibus, lágrimas começaram a cair. Mas o que estava feito estava feito, agora era tarde demais.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Johnny chegou na fazenda. Ficava há 5 horas de sua cidade, mas parecia uma eternidade.

Tudo estava ótimo, a casa estava arrumada, os animais alimentados, tudo ok.

- São 19h30, vou descansar um pouquinho, amanhã conhecerei a cidade. Não é algo que vá demorar muito, haha. - Johnny falava sozinho, enqüanto ia para o quarto.

A cidade era pequena, um lago, uma igrejinha, poucas lojas, fazendas e muito verde. Poucas pessoas moravam ali, a maioria estava apenas passando uns dias, outros eram da cidade vizinha e apenas umas 10 pessoas deviam realmente morar na cidade.

Quando Johnny deitou, pegou no sono em segundos. A noite passou rápido para ele, logo ouviu os pássaros, o galo e o despertador, que marcava 6h45.

Tomou café e 15 minutos depois, ouviu alguém bater na porta.

Era o prefeito Poe. Um homem gozado - baixinho, magro e com voz grossa - que também era muito simpático.

Johnny o convidou para entrar, porém o homem se ofereceu para mostrar a cidade ao novo morador.

- Por que não?! Adoraria!

A igreja ficava há 5 minutos de sua fazenda. Em volta, algumas lojas de ferramentas, ração, sementes, uma biblioteca e um mercadinho. A igreja tinha sua própria escola, onde não mais de 30 crianças estudavam.

Johny conheceu Carly, Eve, Chase e Julie, que logo seriam seus grandes amigos.

Visitaram a biblioteca, a igreja e a loja de ferramentas.

Não foi um passeio demorado, logo já estava de volta à fazenda. Agradeceu o prefeito e começou seu trabalho. Árduo era a palavra. Trabalhava horas, parava apenas para almoçar, mal tinha tempo para sentar e refletir.

Já tinham se passado 6 horas, quando resolveu parar. Vieram buscar o que ele colheu e então ele poderia descansar.

Sentou na cama e chorou. Nunca tinha chorado daquele jeito, nada o fazia parar, lembrar das coisas boas só o fazia sentir mais saudade de casa, de seus pais, de seus amigos. Ele tinha ido embora, deixado para trás o único lugar que conhecia como lar. Seriam longos e difíceis meses, mas ele agüentaria, tinha que agüentar.

No dia segunte, resolveu dar uma caminhada. Encontrou com Julie e Carly, duas irmãs inseparáveis, que tinham a mesma idade que ele. Conversaram e o tempo vôou. Parecia que tinha encontrado duas amigas. Também encontrou Chase, que já conhecia, e Ryan, primo de Chase, novo na cidade. Tinham os mesmos interesses, conversa vai, conserva vem, acabaram se dando muito bem.

Chegou em casa quase na hora do almoço. Sentou na sala e começou a rir sozinho. As coisas estavam melhorando, com o tempo tudo ficaria bem.

Trabalhou por algumas horas e resolveu ir à biblioteca. Era pequena, poucas fileiras com livros e uma grande mesa no canto. Pegou alguns, sentou e começou a folear. Megan estava sentada à sua frente.

- Ei, você é o garoto que se mudou para cá essa semana, não é? - Megan perguntava sorrindo. Estava sempre sorrindo. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam.

- Eu mesmo. Ontem parei para conhecer a cidade, mas não tive a oportunidade de me apresentar. Sou Johnny.

- Megan. Prazer. - Ela estendeu a mão. - Que livro está lendo?

- Oh, só peguei alguns para dar uma olhada, mas esse me parece muito bom. - Falava e apontava para um dos livros que tinha pego.

Papearam por alguns minutos e um silêncio tomou conta dos dois.

- Então... - Johnny riu.

Megan fechou o livro e se levantou. Sorriu. Suspirou.

- Tenho que ir, mas foi ótimo falar com você. Estou sempre aqui na biblioteca e moro aqui perto. - Enquanto falava, anotava algo num pedaço de papel que tinha no bolso. - Meu telefone. - Entregou o papel à Johnny.

Fez sinal de tchau e foi embora.

Ele pegou os livros e foi para casa.

Tentou dormir e não conseguia. Algo o mantinha acordado. Pensava em como as coisas estavam indo e em como 3 dias naquela cidade já estavam fazendo-o mudar. Pensou nos amigos que tinha feito.

"Julie, Carly, Chase, Ryan... Megan..."

Um arrepio tomou conta dele. Um frio na barriga inexplicável. Pensava naquela garota, de olhos e cabelos castanhos, sempre sorrindo, voz suave... aquilo mexia com ele.

"Foram apenas alguns minutos com ela, mas ela me entendeu no primeiro segundo. Não conversamos tanto, mas é como se nem precisassemos."

Não sabia nem dar um nome àquele sentimento. Mas sabia o nome de quem o causou. E provavelmente só sabia isso. Mil coisas vieram a sua cabeça naquele instante. Pensou por horas antes de dormir. Pensou em como não devia estar ali e que alivio sentia quando pensava que em poucos meses voltaria para casa.

Ainda assim, pensava nela. Se fosse amor, teria que evitar, pois não duraria.

Até pegar no sono, já tinha tudo planejado. Já sabia o que faria no dia seguinte e o que faria nos próximos meses...


	2. Chapter 2

_Até pegar no sono, já tinha tudo planejado. Já sabia o que faria no dia seguinte e o que faria nos próximos meses..._

Acordou animado. Trabalhou por horas, encontrou com seus amigos e combinaram de sair no dia seguinte.

Agora ele tinha um motivo para levantar da cama de manhã, para cuidar daquela fazenda, para tentar mudar.

2 meses depois, ele tinha decidido que ficaria por mais tempo na cidade. Também decidiu contar à Megan tudo o que sentia.

Em 2 meses o sentimento cresceu. Ele tinha certeza que tinha deixado de ser somente amizade. Megan era sua melhor amiga, mesmo que não quisesse algo mais, ele contaria à ela, ela entenderia e, mesmo que não desse em nada, a amizade não mudaria.

Naquela noite a convidou para sair. A levou ao lago, conversaram até tarde e então resolveu desabafar.

- Ahn... Megan... eu... - Parou ali. Não conseguiria falar mais nada. Pior do que amá-la sem saber se ela o amava da mesma forma, era ter que contar.

Megan riu. Era tímida, mas riu da timidez de Johnny.

- O que foi? - Megan perguntou, sorrindo.

- Isso é tão ridículo! - Riu Johnny. - Mas eu tenho que tentar, portan...

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, sentiu mais um daqueles 'frios na barriga' inexplicáveis. Desta vez, por tocar os lábios de Megan, por poder sentir que ela realmente o queria da mesma forma que ele.

Um silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Ele não sabia se a tocava, não sabia o que dizer, então sorriu.

Se beijaram mais uma vez.

Não precisavam dizer mais nada. Seu amor por ela só foi confirmado. Ela, por sua vez, descobriu o que era amar de verdade.

Ficou tarde e resolveram ir para casa. Ele a acompanhou e, mais uma vez, a beijou. Precisava daquilo, precisava sentir o que sentia cada vez que a beijava. Era sem explicação.

- Te amo. - Megan sussurrou, segurando a mão de Johnny.

Chegou em casa exausto, fora um longo dia, cheio de altos e baixos e decisivo em sua vida. Mais do que nunca queria ficar naquele lugar para sempre.

Checou a caixa de correio e encontrou uma carta endereçada à ele. Era seu pai. Dizia que estavam com saudades dele e que não viam a hora de ele voltar para casa, assim como sabiam que era a vontade dele. Não era uma carta longa, mas tinha bastante detalhes. Pulou alguns e foi direto para o parágrafo que dizia que encontraram um comprador e a fazenda estava praticamente vendida à ele.

Aquilo o chocou. Não podia ser verdade. Leu novamente, leu várias vezes. Seu pai terminou a carta dizendo que em 5 dias chegaria na fazenda para entregá-la ao comprador. Provavelmente chegariam em 2 dias, já que a carta era do dia 9 e já era dia 12.

Tentava ligar para casa, mas a chamada nunca era completada. Estava desesperado, porém cansado, então resolveu dormir e resolveria tudo de manhã. Tinha que resolver. Aquele era o lugar que ele chamava de lar agora. Não era mais onde ele cresceu, mas onde ele se realizou.

Acordou cedo e tentou entrar em contato com a sua família e nada. Precisava conversar com seus amigos, com Megan. Não sabia como começar.

"Meus amigos, Megan... Eu disse à mim mesmo que, se fosse amor, não poderia pensar em enfrentar, não duraria. Como eu sou burro."

Encontrou com seus amigos e contou. Deram conselhos e opiniões e prometeram que, não importava onde ele estivesse, estariam com ele. Já com ela, ele não sabia como começar, mas contou.

- Acho que não era pra ser. - Suspirou Megan. - Mas eu estou bem. Ter você aqui fez com que esses meses fossem os melhores.

Ela segurava as lágrimas e trocou o beijo por um abraço. Segurou forte nele e correu para casa.

Johnny tinha ido para àquela ciade para se tornar alguém diferente, ou melhor, para se tornar alguém. Para deixar de lado sua tristeza, suas dúvidas e começar uma vida nova. Quando ele foi, achando que voltaria, sabia que ao menos teria escolha - se quisesse ficar, ficaria.

O dia seguinte foi corrido. Terminou alguns trabalhos, cuidou das plantas e dos animais e arrumou suas coisas. Não dormiu naquela noite, ficou sentado na sala durante horas, subia e descia as escadas, olhava cada canto da casa e segurava as lágrimas bem lá dentro.

Eram 08h quando seus pais chegaram, assim como o comprador. Antes de abrir a porta, certificou-se de que pareceria feliz que iria embora. E que tinha mudado. Nisso ele não precisava fingir, tinha se tornado uma pessoa diferente, só não tinha certeza de que as mudanças foram para o seu bem.

Algumas horas para os ajustes finais e tiveram que ir.

- Vamos, Johnny, até parece que não quer embora. - disse seu pai.

Entrou no ônibus e viu Megan, que deixou as lágrimas rolarem e acompanhar o ônibus com os olhos o quanto pudesse.

Ele não acreditava que estava indo embora, deixando para trás o lugar e as pessoas que o ensinaram o que realmente é um lar.


End file.
